themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMidnightFrogs Podcast
TheMidnightFrogs Podcast is hosted by TheMidnightFrogs' ThornBrain and Mugiwara Yoshi. It broadcasts on Ustream or Vokle and is archived on MediaFire. The infamous post-show recordings from 2010 and 2011 are also available to download. Fatty Time The podcast is an off-shoot of the team's former podcast, Fatty Time, from their time before splitting with DFatman. The then-podcast format was much looser, with everyone generally mucking about in-between updates on projects, often with Thorn reading stories in a humorous manner. TheMidnightFrogs Podcast retained the "Fatty Time" format for its first two episodes before Thorn and Yoshi decided it should focus on their projects instead of random humour "and Thorn just reading shit for most of it".Mugiwara Yoshi Podcast Description The podcast is primarily a platform for the team to discuss recently uploaded abridging videos, as well as to give updates on other projects including Let's Plays and individual projects. It used to be held every other Saturday at 3PM Pacific, but now podcasts primarily happen the weekend after a new abridging episode or project is uploaded; non-themed episodes of the podcast now happen rarely. Guests Then-Kululu voice actor GhostTC, one-time Momoka voice actress Al Vee, and Thorn's friend Madcapoperator joined for the first two episodes, having carried over from Fatty Time. Episode 5 marked a period of regular podcasts with just Thorn and Yoshi which lasted until the SFA6 Party half a year later. Starting from the SFA7 Party, BigTUnit1, Vorhias and LillyLivers have been the most consistent regulars on the podcast. They have also occasionally been joined by Jpace92, codeblackhayate, Revy Moonshine, Tempe, and TheSmashBro. Every then-MidnightFrog was able to join the SFA Birthday Party on February 16, 2011. Yoshi's favorite Let's Players, WiiRikeToPray, were interviewed for the fourth episode. Segments When a podcast is not about a new episode, it will usually have some of the following segments: *Updates **TheMidnightFrogs **TheStrawhatNO **Personal updates *''Abridgeology'' - Thorn and/or Yoshi review an Abridged series or video they recently saw. (Active from Episode 5 - Episode 12) *''Shooting the shit'' - Everyone just talks about what's on their minds, or they tell stories. The vagueness of this segment is to allow the team to talk about what they want, or to not bother if they have nothing. (Active from Episode 5 - Episode 12) Short-Lived Segments These segments were used a few times before being dropped: *''Grammar Nazi Thorn'' - Thorn does a live dramatic reading of a badly-written story, reading every typo as it is written. While it was a Fatty Time staple, a variation of it was used in just Episode 1 and Episode 2. *''Yoshi's Craptastic Story'' - Another carry-over staple from Fatty Time and an offshoot of Grammar Nazi Thorn. Yoshi would write a story with terrible grammar and spelling, and Thorn would read it as over-the-top as possible. Last used in Episode 1 and Episode 2, with Yoshi making it clear in Episode 2 that he never wanted to do another ever again. Episodes All podcasts are hosted on Thorn's MediaFire. *Episode 1 - WHY MUST CHOCOLATE ALWAYS MAKE WRONG DECISION - (April 17, 2010) *Episode 2 - It's Not My Fault You Can't Klongon - (May 1, 2010) *Episode 3 - Sgt Frog Abridged 2 and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged Launch Party - (June 15, 2010) *Episode 4 - Interview with WiiRikeToPray - (June 20, 2010; to date the team's only interview podcast) *Episode 5 - Abridgeology - (July 3, 2010) *Episode 6 - P-P-P-PEDO BREAKER!!! - (July 17, 2010) *Episode 7 - AWWWWWWW SNAP - (July 31, 2010) *Episode 8 - Thorn-Only Vokle Show - (August 30, 2010; only show to be hosted solely by Thorn, first show to be heavily edited after recording) *Episode 9 - Abortion Clinic Playlist - (September 11, 2010) *Episode 10 - The Safety Word is 'Nyeah' - (September 27, 2010) *Episode 11 - Soapdish and Candles - (October 17, 2010) *Episode 12 - Oh Planet Earth - (November 27, 2010) *Episode 13 - Best Wishes Abridged Launch Party - (December 5, 2010) *Episode 14 - Christmas and SFA5 Party - (December 28, 2010) *Episode 15 - SFA6 Party - (January 30, 2011) *Episode 16 - SFA Birthday Party - (February 16, 2011; celebrating the first anniversary of SFA1R's upload) *Episode 17 - SFA7 Party - (March 1, 2011) *Episode 18 - First Regular Podcast in Months - (March 23, 2011) *Episode 19 - SFA8 Party - (April 9, 2011; podcast was recorded long before April 9, but Thorn didn't get to editing and uploading it until the day of the next podcast) *Episode 20 - Jetters Abridged Launch Party - (April 9, 2011) *Episode 21 - SFA9 Party - (May 2, 2011) *Episode 22 - Jetters 2 Party - (May 30, 2011) *Episode 23 - SFA10 + Season 1 - (June 6, 2011) *Episode 24 - SFA1, 2 and 3 Remakes - (August 5, 2011) *Episode 25 - SFA11 Party - (September 2, 2011) *Episode 25.5 - SFA12 Party - (October 1, 2011; originally not uploaded due to poor quality. Finally edited and uploaded June 23, 2013 for archival purposes.) *Episode 26 - Do You Know What You're Fucking Watching? - (November 27, 2011) *Episode 27 - Second Midnight Frogs Anniversary - (January 2, 2012) *Episode 28 - Lost in Boston - (April 18, 2012) *Episode 29 - Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale - (November 22, 2012) *Episode 30 - Third Midnight Frogs Anniversary - (January 2, 2013) *Episode 31 - SFA Returns - (April 2, 2013) *Episode 32 - Got Married, Didn't Want To - (August 23, 2013) *Episode 33 - Sonic! - (October 19, 2013) A launch party was streamed for the release of Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 4, but a recorder error resulted in the loss of the recording. The SFA12 Party was originally not released due to Thorn's dissatisfaction with the show, though he eventually made the unedited recording downloadable, and then finally edited and uploaded the final podcast on June 23, 2013 for his archive channel. The SFA1(R) launch party was on Fatty Time. There was no launch party for SFA3(R), and SFA episodes began being integrated into regular podcasts starting with Podcast 26. References Category:TheMidnightFrogs